


Double The Joy

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean finding out that you're pregnant with his baby and it turns out to be twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Joy

“Are- are you happy?” You asked cautiously. You knew that this would change things. You wouldn’t be able to go hunting pretty soon and you knew that he depended on you a lot with that.

“Are you kidding?! Of course I’m happy! I’m going to be a dad! And you’re going to be an awesome mom. And we’re going to have a family all our own.”

“I’m glad that you’re happy Dean. i know that I won’t be able to go hunting with you in a while and I know that will change some things-”

“Oh no,” he said as his arms tightened around you in a big hug. "You’re going to stay home from now on. No wife of mine is going to go around killing monsters when she’s pregnant.“

“But Dean, I can still do stuff for a while yet and—-”

“Nope. You’re staying home right here. I don’t want you or the babies to be hurt in any way. It would kill me if anything happened to you guys.”

“Okay Dean”, you sighed knowing that he would never give in. you knew that look of pure determination in his eyes. One he got that look, nothing was able to stop him from backing down.

His eyes lit up and he knelt down to where he was even with your belly. “Hey babies, it’s me your daddy. I just want you to know that you are already loved so much. I’m going to protect you both and your mom with my very life and so will your uncles Sam and Cas. Nothing bad will happen to you on my watch.”

Tears flooded your eyes as he gently kissed your belly where a slight, almost unnoticeable bump was already showing. You loved this man so much and that fact that he loved your precious gift to him so much made you smile with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @teamfreewillimagines 's imagine post on Tumblr. The summary belongs to that account but this story is mine.


End file.
